Hilo Rojo
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Es un simple roce, pero saltan chispas y el mundo tiembla. KiseKasa.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**N/A:**_ Estoy a finales de cuatrimestre y necesitaba sacarme toda a tensión de estos últimos días. No solo por mi educación, sino por mi pobre corazón fangirl.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos, algo de OOC & Shonen-Ai.

_**Summary:**_ Es un simple roce, pero saltan chispas y el mundo tiembla. KiseKasa.

* * *

_**H**_ilo rojo

La primera vez que las pieles de ambos entrechoca en un accidental roce superficial y efímero, cuando él pasa a su lado, demasiado cerca, hombro con hombro, y una parte del dedo meñique roza la suya. Saltan chispas, el mundo tiembla y a lo lejos Kise oye un golpe sordo.

Pero Kasamatsu no. No oye, ni experimenta nada. Solo le pasa de largo.

Kise arquea la ceja, extrañado.

Los primeros minutos, esas chispas se evaporan de su pensamiento concentrándose a la práctica, misma a la que ha llegado tarde. Y aunque todos (con excepción de Kasamatsu senpai) se lo perdonan. Kise pone tanto empeño como le es posible, para redimirse.

Y porque no le gusta, por algún motivo desconocido, sentir las dagas de azul cobalto clavarse en su persona. No cuando el brillo es mortífero, y de los iris emanan todos los reproches no dichos.

Más tarde, en la noche, ahí con los ojos cerrados Kise tiene un sueño peculiar.

Esta en Teikou de nuevo, con su viejo equipo, ha ganado un partido de nuevo. Lo celebran y cuando se dirigen a los vestidores, un chico pasa delante de él, en dirección contraria.

Sus dedos meñiques se rozan.

Una chispa salta, pero el desconocido no se sacude como él.

Kise abre los ojos, la alarma del reloj suena y desde abajo. Ya puede oír a sus hermanas dando aviso de que si no se apresura, ellas se bañaran primero. Gastando toda el agua caliente en el proceso, seguramente.

Kise sale de la cama, se calza las pantuflas y selecciona la ropa que va a ponerse, después de todo es fin de semana. No hay otra cosa que hacer.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Kise se deslizan, casí demasiado rápido, y extendiendo los dedos de una de sus manos roza la tela gris del uniforme escolar.

—Es una lástima que no haya clases hoy.

Parpadea, porque lo que acaba de salir de sus labios ha sonado demasiado triste y desconsolado para haber brotado de su boca.

Al final, concluye que solo sigue dormido. Dirigiéndose al baño.

Pero el roce entre la piel de su dedo meñique, con él del capitan de Kaijou perdura toda la mañana. Y la del día siguiente, cuando final mente tienen clases. Y el siguiente a ese y aquel.

La segunda vez que Kise es sorprendido con la guardia baja, es en el momento en que aguzando el oído siente el cantar de unas cuerdas.

La melodía es suave, algo desorganizada, pero muy natural. Como una especie de arrullo, un soplo en su oreja.

Su curiosidad puede más que él, y camina, siguiendo la única pista que tiene, que es esa melodía. Al final, llega a la sección de los de tercer año, y abre la puerta de un aula, que a estas horas, habría de estar vacía.

Kasamatsu está ahí, sentado en un rincón, al lado de una ventana algo abierta. Con las cortinas meciéndose un poco con ayuda del viento. Y una guitarra sostenida firmemente entre sus brazos.

Kise aprieta los labios, y quiere abrir la boca, pero Kasamatsu tiene los ojos cerrados. Ejecutando el siguiente compas, la siguiente melodía, y se ve tan entregado a ello que Kise siente un crimen el interrumpirle.

Así que se queda ahí, en el umbral, mirándole, escuchando.

La quietud dura tres minutos.

— ¿No vas a sentarte?

Kise da un respingo.

—Yo… ¡Lo siento no quería…!

—Siéntate.

No hay más dialogo que ese. El tono ha sido suave, (mucho) y ha salido de los labios de Kasamatsu (lo que es raro), por lo cual Kise siente que no es posible desairar tal petición. A lo que, tímidamente, toma cualquier asiento, y lo levanta, situándose enfrente de Kasamatsu.

La canción (sin titulo), es reproducida por los dedos de Kasamatsu. Siempre hábiles, siempre fuertes. Kise puede apreciar la presión ejercida de estos al deslizarse en cada cuerda. En cada nota.

Kasamatsu le mira y Kise siente un nudo en la garganta.

Los ojos cobalto miran su rostro (el cual ahora siente inexplicablemente caliente) y una sardónica sonrisa brota de sus labios. Ni siquiera es una sonrisa, Kasamatsu solo ha curvado, despacio, apenas, sus labios.

Kise abre un poco los labios y lo mira a su vez.

Pero entonces Kasamatsu cierra los ojos, y ya no le ve.

Kise siente un golpe en el pecho.

— ¿No te sientes cómodo?—interroga el moreno.

Kise da otro respingo (¿Cuántos ha dado ya?) y niega con la cabeza.

—Me gusta la música de senpai—aclara, demasiado rápido, sin pensar. Sintiendo las mejillas calientes después.

Kasamatsu se ríe, bueno más concretamente un atisbo de risa de le escapa de la boca.

Las notas, la melodía, la música inunda el salón de clases vacio. Kise cierra los ojos también, haciendo más lenta su respiración (como si durmiese). Escuchando.

Kise entreabre los ojos, y estudia las facciones duras, un poco angulosas. Las pestañas medianamente largas, que no tiene nada de femeninas (a diferencia de las de Midorima), los labios agrietados, el cabello cortó que parece tan suave (y que seguramente lo es).

Afuera, el alba esta en su apogeo. Con sus naranjas, rojos, cobres y amarillos.

La luz golpea parcialmente a Kasamatsu.

Kise se levanta del asiento. Acercándose, inclinándose.

Demasiado cerca, de forma demasiado intima lo sabe.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Es como un imán.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

La pregunta le toma con la guardia baja. Entonces, lo que parecía tan natural ya no lo es más. El joven de melena rubia se aparta, con la cara roja y las palabras en la boca.

Los ojos cobalto del capitan le miran. No hay reproche, solo extrañeza (inicialmente). Pero después estos se entrecierran y se clavan en los ojos oro de Kise.

Escrutándolo, dejándole vulnerable, con las piernas hechas gelatina.

—Pensé que se había dormido…—suelta. Porque a Kise no se le ocurre nada mejor en ese instante.

Kasamatsu, sin embargo, arruga la nariz.

— ¿Cómo estar dormido y tocar al mismo tiempo? Me explicas—

Kise siente el rubor ascender en su rostro, y tartamudea. Al final, Kasamatsu solo suspira, resignado.

—Esta bien, eres tú, así que _seguro_ si pensabas que dormía—resuelve. Su atención se centra en como el sol cae, apretando un poco los labios.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

— ¿Eh? ¡A-A-Ah sí, es verdad!

Kasamatsu pone la guitarra en el estuche, y se la cuelga al hombro. Kise le mira, haciéndose para atrás, cuando Kasamatsu quiere cruzar el umbral.

Yukio no dice nada. No se despide, ni dice un "hasta mañana". Solo pasa junto a él, demasiado cerca.

Y sus meñiques se rozan de nuevo. Y él esta alejándose demasiado velozmente.

— ¡Senpai nos vemos mañana!—grazna Ryouta. Tapándose la boca luego, avergonzado de que su propia voz se oyese tan ridícula.

Kasamatsu se gira, sonriéndole. Suavemente.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Kise se queda ahí, con el dedo meñique aún caliente. Frotándose los ojos, desechando el pensamiento de que el hilo rojo que ha visto arrastrarse en medio de esa distancia que lo separa de Kasamatsu, es más que una simple alucinación.

* * *

N/A: Lamento que Golden Sunflowers este en SEMI-HIATUS. La universidad no me da descanso, y en las vacaciones de invierno debo estudiar para dar un par de finales. Espero sepan comprender el retraso. Ya saben, reviews en la ventanita de abajo.


End file.
